Valentine's Day
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Sam think's about Valentine's day. Danny gives her something to take her mind off of it. DxS


Valentine's Day:

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam Manson walked in to Casper High early that morning. She frowned at all the Valentine's Day decorations on the walls and lockers. She grimaced at all the boys giving their girlfriends something and receiving a kiss in return. '_It's not even like they like the gift they got. It's just another reason for them to have a make-out session with their boyfriend._' She thought bitterly. She would've rather not go to school today, but her parents made her.

As she walked to the other end of the hallway, she nearly threw up at the booth that Paulina and Dash set up. _Get a kiss from a popular kid for a dollor._ She laughed at the misspelling of dollar. She thought that they would at least know how to spell something their parents give them religiously. She made her way around the huge lines in front of the booths. She looked in Paulina's line, a little surprised that her best friend, Danny Fenton, wasn't standing there. He loved Paulina with a passion, although she had no clue as to why he did. She walked over to her locker and opened it angrily. She heard a chuckle behind her and she turned to see another one of her best friends, Tucker Foley, standing behind her wearing all red.

"Hey Sam!" He said. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised running her eye over his ridiculous outfit.

"What's with the red Tuck?" She asked closing her locker.

"Just getting into the holiday spirit." Tucker said. Sam sighed.

"This is what happens when the government screws with days of the year. This was originally St. Valentine's feast day and the government had to step in and make it another cheesy holiday where people spend money on candy, flowers and stupid cards to show people that they're loved for one day. I hate it." Sam said walking over to Danny's locker. Danny was inside of his locker, looking deeply immersed within a project he was doing. Sam tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped and hit his head on the locker.

"Wha! OW!" He said holding his head. He turned around to see his best friends standing in front of him.

"Hi Danny," Sam said.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Danny said trying to hide the thing he was working on.

"What's that dude?" Tucker asked pointing to the velvet box. Danny's eyes widened and he turned the box invisible.

"What are you talking about Tuck?" He asked nervously. Sam looked at Danny strangely. He looked at her and smiled. Sam completely melted inside and smiled back, earning a blush from Danny.

"Hey guys." Someone said from behind Sam. Sam turned around and saw Valerie Grey behind them.

"Valerie," Sam said. Valerie only nodded in her direction when Danny pulled something from his locker. It was a card. Sam gritted her teeth as Danny gave it to Valerie when she noticed that she was holding roses, all different colors; red, white, and pink. Valerie smiled at Danny's creativity and gave a hug as best she could with the roses.

"Why do you have all those roses Valerie?" Tucker asked.

"Because, since I need money, I decided to sell roses. A dollar a rose." She said smiling.

"Well, at least you are doing a more sensible approach then those idiots." Sam said nodding her hear toward the booths. Valerie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well that's all they're fit for. Did you see how they spelled dollar?" Valerie started to laugh. Sam joined in with her, slightly surprised that they had something in common. She stopped laughing and sighed.

"I need to get away from this for a minute, if you guys need me, I'll be outside." Sam walking down the hallway to the doors. Danny looked after her and then pulled out two dollars.

"Valerie can I get two roses?"

Sam sat outside on the steps looking out at the sky. She sighed at how lovely it looked. A bright blue, sort of like Danny's eyes. She sighed again sadly. If only Danny could see her true feelings. If only she could tell him her true feelings. Maybe then she would like Valentine's day. She heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned around and saw Danny standing behind her. She was smiling and he had his hands behind his back.

"What do you want Danny?" She asked turning around. Danny sat beside her and pulled the thing he was holding from behind his back.

"Sam, it took me a long time to save the money for this. I want you to open it." He handed Sam the gift. Sam took it and opened it slowly. When she opened it she gasped. It was a diamond skull-and-crossbones necklace. Her eyes widened.

"This is for me?" She asked looking into Danny's eyes. He nodded and pulled two roses from his pocket. One was white and the other was red.

"These are also for you. Valerie told me that the white was a declaration of love and the red was for eternal love. So do you like it?" He asked. Sam grabbed him and kissed him. When they pulled away, Danny nodded and said, "Well, I take that as a 'yes'." He said.

"Can you help me with the necklace?" She said holding the chain in front of him. He smiled and put it on her neck. They hugged each other and the bell rang. The newly confessed couple stood up and walked into the school for what had to be the best Valentine's day they ever had.

In the sky two doves circled around in the sky.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Did you like it? This is my Valentine's Day tribute to Danny and Sam. Please review, they are my Valentines for this year.

KatrinaKaiba


End file.
